


Together

by DeeLatener



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fucking, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: Colin and Ezra are in an open relationships.You can read it on russian here - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5006172





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors. Original language of text is russian. Text translated by google-translate and slightly fixed.

\- Hey, kid, far you go?  
The bouncer at the door of the night club not too kind.  
\- I am - Ezra Miller, - replies Ezra and continues to pushed inside past the tall robust fellow.  
\- Who cares, - the bouncer chops off. - Show your documents.  
Ezra heavy sighs and reaches into the coffers of the jacket for a driver's license. He was going to carouse, so "Mustang" was left home, but he forgot to put out a license. He became so forgetful recently - because thinking alot about what he shouldn't.  
It is stuffy and smoky in the crowded club.  
Ezra sits down at the counter and glancing expectantly around. No bitch asks for an autograph. The bartender is even more bitch: smiles politely, but doesn't ask: "As usual for you?"  
Ezra takes the menu. Cocktails are for girls, but he likes their variety and bright colors, so he pokes randomly at pictures which he likes. A palisade of tall glasses lines up before him shortly , some of them decorated with cherries and pineapple, the other - with umbrellas and powdered sugar. First, Ezra eats all the fruits, and then proceed to the tasting liquids. After the second cocktail he forgets the name of the first, after the third - the taste of the second. The fourth makes his head sways nicely and drawns to adventure.  
Ezra turns and looks around. His glance stumbles upon a pretty girl at a table nearby. After rum-cola this girl gets fucking beautiful. She looks back, straightens her hair - obviously, she is sunk on him. And how could it be otherwise. Ezra is trying to get up from the counter and almost falls back, but keeps his balance and moves firmly to the aim, as a slightly spacey "Titanic" intents to meet with the ice floe drifting past. In each hand he has a cocktail.  
\- May I sit? - Ezra inquires slightly slurred.  
\- Of course, handsome, - purring girl and pats on the sofa right next to her, indicating that there is no need to keep any distance at all.  
Ezra safely landing and manages not to spill anything.  
\- This is for you, - he holds a cocktail to the girl.  
\- Mmm, you love "cherry orgasm too! - she exclaims and nods at a glass which was left in his hand.  
Ezra mows his eyes on his glass and nods. "Cherry orgasm" nods with him and sheds a little onto the dark jeans.  
\- Damn it! - Ezra exclaimed, and girl starts enthusiastically rubbing his skinny legs with a doily.  
They talk about something unimportant, Ezra supports conversation with a deaf ear to it. Girl looks fascinated and pulls his cheek.  
\- What a cutie, - she coos.  
Ezra doesn't doubt that she recognized him, that's why such a strong interest. He spreads imposingly on the couch, chats about recent trips, vividly gesticulating as long as the new acquaintance does not take his half-empty glass and puts it on the table. And then she rises and drags him on the dance floor.  
While she goes ahead, Ezra staring at her ass. This girl has fucking awesome gait. Her ass wobbles, tightly covered with leather trousers. The narrow waist and open back is definitely nice to look at. She turns around and begins to move languidly. Ezra ascended swallows saliva. For God's sake, what is she doing. Girl rubs against him, clings. And in some moment, even stroking him between his legs. Ezra feels his cheeks burning and thinks that it is time to call 911. "Well, no, - he thinks discontentedly. - * He * was not required the help of the brave fire brigade."  
Ezra takes the initiative in his hands. They almost running to the toilet, and laugh and snuggles at the wall, kissing passionately. Tumble into the booth, walls all scrawled with generous self-promotion. The wall on the left holed in an unexpected place. Ezra nervously looking at potentially dangerous place and presses the girlfriend to the opposite wall. He kisses her neck, slips lower and lower. She is hardly ready to wait, pushes him on the closed toilet seat and quickly cracked down with her own zipper and next with his. Ezra looks at her defensively and timidly stretches mica square of a condom. She did not look away, and like a predator tearing corner with teeth. Ezra becomes uncomfortable, but he does not submit the form.  
The girl works well with her mouth, so Ezra rises quickly. Or this is because he was sitting, head thrown back, not looking at the top of the light head moving up and down, and thinks of his own. Because of it he starts to hope that all would end with this suck - and they will say goodbye to each other. But the hot mouth leaving him, next he hears scuffling and the warm hand lays down on his shoulder. His cock sinking into all tight and wet. Young pretty moans - Ezra size is quite good . He just breathes heavily, beginning to move along with her. He grabs her buttocks and abruptly skewers on himself. Ezra tries to think about how it feels, but constantly moving out of what he would like to feel. Because of chaotic thoughts, rushing from one to another, he can't finish longer than usual. The girl loves it. She famously rides him, moans and then kisses him on the lips, bits his neck. Their bodies meets with loud juicy slaps.  
It finishes strong, even little painfully. Ezra throws his head back so abruptly that hits his nape against the tiled wall. His mouth stretched wide, breathing disrupted.  
Next moment he blinds with a flash for a short and hears a soft click. He opens his eyes and blinking in bewilderment. The girl is still on him and - damn, it is hard to believe! - she photographes herself with him on her iPhone in rhinestones. And shows him the photo. "Damn!" - Ezra frightened. He didn't know that he looks so stupid and pitiful when he comes!  
Finally the girl ends twisting her ass and moaning loudly and freezes. He feels how much she pulsates inside, presses him in herself firmly. Even a little painful.  
He doesn't ask her to erase the photo. They bring themself into order. Ezra zippered his jeans and depicting an obscene smile, clearly copying he-knows-who, and says:  
\- You don't often fucks with a star, don't you?  
\- You are a star? - girl astonishes. - What is your name?  
\- Ezra. Miller, - with a confused stumble.  
Her face says more eloquently than any words.  
"What a shit", - Ezra thinks, and returns to the bar, and gets drunk even stronger in warm blood.

He doesn't remember how he gets to Colin. In the hallway near the elevator there is a pail with the pipal (tactlessly pissed by some unknown person) - or it is not a pipal? Ezra is nothing about plants. This is a cache. The key is shallow burrowed, lying in a small rubber bag, looks suspiciously like a condom. "Thanks that it was not used", - Ezra sighs, walks unsteadily to the door of the Colin's apartments and tries to get the key in the hole for a long. "It is much easier with the girls."  
In the corridor he first stumbles on a huge platform boots and angrily kicks them. The trace of hastily discarded clothing leading to the living room. The peculiar sounds hears from there: slaps and hoarse female moans. "Oh, yes, I don't mind to moan beneth him by myself." Ezra closes the door behind him, takes a step forward - and looks at the view opens directly from the corridor. In the rectangle of the doorway he sees the luxury leather couch and the naked Colin Farrell's butt rhythmically moving up and down, hardly thrusts in a bronze latin-girl's ass . Colin works as a jackhammer. Ezra observes the process and then fixes at the tattoo on Colin's arm.  
\- You are so fooking cool, baby, - low moaning with the voice of Colin Farrell, the whole universe fucker.  
He says not "fucking" sexy, like all normal people does, but "fooking", as the Irish. Ezra leans against the wall, closes his eyes and listens, brokes into an idiotic smile. It seems he did fall asleep - standing and smiling. He wakes with the silence. Next moment he hears slapping of the bare feets on the floor boards. The hot hand hugging him, attracted with a jerk to the bare chest. Colin all naked. Ezra notices at first time that they're almost the same height, maybe he is even higher than centimeter or two.  
\- Howdy, Petty, - said Colin and eagerly kisses him. From his mouth smells like whiskey. Perhaps with that mouth he was licking a Latin slut, will become of him. "Holy shit are you, Colin," - Ezra thinks, but not pulled out.  
\- You make me hard, - Colin whispered hoarsely and by all indications it is true. He touches Ezra's neck where it feels sore and where is a red crescent of a suck mark certainly left. He carefully looks with mocking black eyes.  
\- On me? - Ezra grins.  
\- Aha, - Colin agrees easily. - It turns me on when you are lookin'.  
"What a fuck". Ezra thinks he is in love, and still not sure is he delighted about this.  
\- Come on, - Colin pulls pitchy eyebrow and fucking charming smiles. - I missed you.  
"Bastard." He did not even washed after the whore.  
\- Fuck you, - answers Ezra with the same tone.  
Latin-girl passes by and pats Colin on the shoulder.  
\- D'you have two hundred? - Colin askes Ezra. - It is too far to go for the pants.  
Ezra grinds his teeth, pulls out his battered wallet of the back pocket, digging in it and hands banknotes to Colin. Colin sends them to the girl. She kisses his cheek, playfully stroking his shoulder, flexing her fingers in a gesture of farewell and disappears, taking the boots and gently closing the door behind.  
"I pay for his whores."  
\- I'll buy you two, - snorts Colin as if he had heard Ezra's thoughts.  
\- Why do you need them? - indignant exclaimes Ezra. - You may have every woman you like.  
\- I prefer to pay for what I don't want permanently, - Colin releases him and heads for the shower.  
\- You didn't pay to me at all, - Ezra mutteres grumpily and watchs the Colin's waist in birthmarks and the strong ass.  
Colin throws over his shoulder:  
\- So think about it.


End file.
